


An Essay on the Inherent Value of a Prompto Argentum

by MagitekUnit05953234



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Epistolary, Experimental Style, Gen, Implied Ignis Scientia, In-Universe Essay, essay in first person, world of ruin era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagitekUnit05953234/pseuds/MagitekUnit05953234
Summary: I'm not going to go find some old textbook in the night wastes to teach me MLA formatting so you're just going to have to deal with it.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	An Essay on the Inherent Value of a Prompto Argentum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MathClassWarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/gifts).



> Prompto is more or less assigned (by Ignis) to write an essay about how he is just as valuable and good as everyone around him in hopes that talking through his thought processes would reveal to him how little they align with reality.  
> Here it is.

So, the title of this makes it sound super official but I am not going to lie: I have not been in school for three years and do not remember MLA formatting at all. I vaguely remember getting lectured about using "I" and "you" but the essay is about me so... that's fine then? Probably? I'm not going to go find some old textbook in the night wastes to teach me MLA formatting so you're just going to have to deal with it.

 ~~Anyway,~~ ~~So I am not sure what you are wanting here,~~ ~~Thesis: Prompto Argentum has value comparable to [other] human beings,~~ The question of the hour is: am I worthy of the same value and ~~love~~ consideration ~~given to humans~~ given to other people? What I think is ~~something everyone knows already~~ something you are already aware of so here I am to ~~list nice things about myself~~ argue the opposite by describing the ways in which I am a good person and have good qualities and my origins have nothing to do with it. ~~Talk about devil's advocate.~~

In no particular order, here is a list of things about myself that are nice or good or helpful. I like to help other people a lot with pretty much anything. When someone asks for volunteers I always am one of the first people to offer to go ~~even if it's a super dangerous hunt with strangers or something~~ and I never back out of promises if I can avoid it. I also take really good pictures at this point because I've been doing it since I was like ten so I have a lot of practice. Usually they turn out okay even though the lighting is pretty much terrible everywhere ~~because the world is a fucking disaster~~ because there's no natural light right now. I guess I'm kind of funny sometimes too. ~~I could usually make Noct laugh~~ I'm pretty good at making people laugh when I really try and that's something we need a lot of these days, I think. ~~I'm not very smart but~~ I'm pretty good at listening to people. I talk a lot so people don't think so but I do know when to shut up. I try not to complain about big things, just things people can ~~commm~~ ~~comiserate~~ ~~empathe~~ relate to and that lighten the mood. Everyone likes to rag on the guy who's scared of bugs. Just because it's a big deal to me doesn't mean other people can't laugh about it. I think that's probably what I do best, is try to cheer other people up. Doesn't really matter how. I just want people to be happy.

I don't really know how to score these things. I kind of posed the point of this essay as a question but I know that you can't just really throw a bunch of traits on a scale and say what they're worth compared to other traits. Ignoring the origin of a person in that comparison makes it a little more confusing. I'm guessing it probably simplifies it to you but from the inside it's kind of hard to set everyone on an even playing field and go based on that if that's not the way you've been thinking your whole life. Does that make sense? It's harder when it's not what you've been taught. You don't even have to use me as a specific case with that. Insomnia just kind of sucked with that sort of thing. Anyway, I guess what I mean is that I can't really just point to one thing or another and say "yeah that makes me a good person because it matters more than this other bad thing" but I think that maybe it might not matter? I think that maybe trying to be good and to be useful means something even if the outcome doesn't measure up. Like, doing good things for a reward kind of invalidates the good things because your intention was to get the reward, right? But just trying to be good because you want to be good is good... or at least better than being terrible and doing terrible things.

I guess if you look at it that way I'm not so bad.


End file.
